Kiba and Sakura Surprise!
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Oh really that's good and Kiba I'm going to murder you" was all the blonde said before he fainted


Me: …......

Eddie: Yoi no Chi can't talk right now because she lost her voice

Me: -nods-

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto but she does own some paper and a pencil

Me: -pulls out a stuffed cheese cube-

Eddie: You're no fun when you're sick –pouts-

* * *

Kiba was sitting gracefully on a park bench letting his long muscular legs swing back and forth when suddenly, a ball of dust briskly made its way over to him. The ball of dust was none other than Uzumaki Naruto franticly yelling something to fast for the chestnut-haired man to understand. "Calm down Naruto I can't understand you" shouted the Inuzuka, punching his blond-haired friend's head lightly but just enough for it to hurt.

"Sakura is coming to get me I need you to hide me" panted the sapphire-eyed ninja, waving his arms in the air. "And why would I do that?" asked the chocolate-eyed teen, glaring at Naruto for trying to boss him around. "You'll help me because if she found me I'm dead" shrieked the orange wearing man, shaking Kiba's shoulders.

"What did you do?" tiredly sighed Kiba, glancing at his watch eagerly. "Well, when Sakura went to the hot springs I kinda was helping pervert-Sage do some research and she found me and pervert-Sage" nervously laughed the blonde, scratching the back of his neck. "You idiot, you're not suppose to spy on women" dangerously growled the Inuzuka, grabbing Naruto by the collar lifting him of the ground.

"Pervert-Sage said I had to if I wanted to learn a new jutsu" breathed the Kyuubi container briskly. "You know that not just Sakura but almost all the women in Konoha will be after you right?" stormily barked chestnut-haired man, glaring at his dumb friend with all his might. "Really?!?! Oh man, I'm in more trouble than I thought" muttered the Uzumaki, looking around for any sign of his teammate or a huge mob of fuming women ready to kill him in a heartbeat.

"Yes really and guess who's going to bring you to them" darkly chuckled the chocolate-eyed ninja, starring at the Kyuubi container cruelly. "Who?" quietly asked the blonde, puzzled. "Me but first we have to stop by the doggie spa to pick-up Akamaru" replied Kiba, strolling way with the sapphire-eyed man in tow.

"Why is Akamaru at the doggie spa is he gay?" question Naruto, starring at the doggie spa place. It was gigantic with a poodle taking a bubble bath on the front and steel gates surrounding it. "No He is not gay" sizzled the Inuzuka, pulling the kyuubi container into the doggie spa. The inside was a nice amber color with gold strings hanging down from the walls.

"I'm here to pick-up Akamaru Inuzuka" explained Kiba to the crimson-haired spa worker behind a bamboo desk. "Okay he'll be out in a minute" responded the worker, glancing up at the chestnut-haired ninja for a brief second. "Thank you" chimed the Konoha ninja, turning back to Naruto. "Wait, are you Kiba Inuzuka?" asked the worker. "Yes why?" questioned the Inuzuka, turning back around to face the lady.

"I have a message for you from a person named Sakura" told the crimson-haired woman, handing the Jonin a lavender-colored note. The chocolate-eyed man mumbled a quick 'Thank You' before eagerly opening the note.

The note read:

Kiba if you have Naruto please bring him to the back of the doggie spa so I can kill him! Oh and Akamaru is back here too.

With love and stuff,

Sakura

Kiba closed the note then turned to his friend, who was poking a lamp shaped like a paw. "Naruto, we have to go in the back to get Akamaru" clarified the ninja, waltzing out the doubled doors. The Kyuubi container nodded and followed his friend. They had to use a teleportation jutsu so the cameras could not catch them.

"So did you bring Naruto?" asked a sweet voice hidden in the shadows. The chestnut-haired man nodded. "Good" hysterically chuckled the voice, still in the shadows but Kiba could tell it was Sakura by her smell. Sakura stepped out of the shadows and headed towards the Uzumaki cracking her knuckles. "Sakura I didn't want to spy on the women but pervert-Sage said I had to if I wanted to learn a new jutsu" winced the blonde, closing his eyes.

"I don't care about what you have say, all I care about right down is that I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp" hissed the rosette just inches away from him. "I'll never do it again never ever just please don't kill me" begged the terrified ninja, getting on his knees.

"Are you scared?" coldly asked the emerald-eyed woman. "Yes so much that I think I'm going to pee my pants" whimpered Naruto, eyes still closed shut. "You shouldn't be" giggled the Haruno. "And why not my best friend is trying to kill me!" shrieked the kyuubi container, not opening his eyes.

"You shouldn't be because you're here to be the first to know that Kiba and I are getting married" revealed the rosette, trying to help her best friend up. The Uzumaki opened his eyes with lightning fast speed. "Oh really that's good and Kiba I'm going to murder you" was all the blonde said before he fainted.

"I think he took that well" amusedly chuckled the Inuzuka, looking at the unconscious kyuubi container. "I think so too" giggled the rosette kissing her future husband's cheek. "What should we do with him?" cheerfully asked Kiba, holding up the passed out blonde.

"We should take him to his apartment" replied Sakura, helping the Inuzuka with their ramen-loving friend. After several miles of lifting Naruto they finally made it to his apartment. "We should put him in his bed" announced the Haruno, kicking the door open with great force.

They gently placed the Uzumaki on his bed filled with empty ramen cups. "You can really tell a lot about a person by their house" mumbled the chocolate-eyed man, looking around the trash-filled apartment. The emerald-eyed woman nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here" chuckled Kiba picking his future wife up bridal-style. A big smile danced a crossed Sakura's face.

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a huge headache and the desire to kill Kiba but he could not remember why.

* * *

Eddie: Did you like it?

Me: -nods head-

Eddie: R&R please!


End file.
